Question: $ (128\% \div 50\%) \div 40\% $
Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ (1.28 \div 0.5) \div 0.4 $ $ = 1.28 \div (0.5 \times 0.4)$ $ = 1.28 \div 0.2$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${1}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{1}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${1}\div20={0}\text{ or }20\times{0} = {0}$ ${2}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{12}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${12}\div20={0}\text{ or }20\times{0} = {0}$ ${8}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{128}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${128}\div20={6}\text{ or }20\times{6} = {120}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{80}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${80}\div20={4}\text{ or }20\times{4} = {80}$ $1.28 \div 2 = 0.64$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $0.64 = 64\%$